1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coupler and, more particularly, to a coupler for engaging and disengaging a driving shaft from a driven shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In aircraft engines a powered drive shaft drives a generator shaft. In the event of a generator failure on a multi-engine aircraft, the engine driving the generator is shut off. However, a more desirable alternative is to provide means for uncoupling the failed generator from its driving engine so as not to affect engine operation. Various devices are known in the art for accomplishing this general purpose. Illustrative of these prior art devices are commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,160, issued June 20, 1961 to Frank Woodruff, disclosing a coupling device wherein brake means must be actuated to uncouple the driving and driven members and to prevent the transmission of torque; and commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,030, issued Mar. 5, 1963 to Henry Troeger, disclosing pneumatic valves for controlling pressurized air to couple and uncouple the driving and driven members. These devices, while adequate for specific purposes, do not fulfill the needs of the present invention, where a more economical and simpler device is required.